charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Forever Charmed
Forever Charmed is the 178th and final episode of Charmed. Guest Stars * Marnette Patterson as Christy Jenkins * Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell * Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell * James Read as Victor Bennett * Jennifer Rhodes as Penny 'Grams' Halliwell * Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell * Anthony Cistaro as Dumain * Denise Dowse as Angel of Destiny * Ellen Geer as Elderly Piper * Gordon Wells as Elderly Leo * Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell * Victor Webster as Coop Summary After the deaths of their respective sisters, Piper and Billie go their separate ways, each determined to get their family back together. Plot Piper and Leo go to Phoebe’s apartment, where Phoebe took the Book of Shadows for safekeeping during the battle. While she looks for some kind of solution, Billie returns to Magic School and confronts Dumain, revealing Christy is dead. Dumain suggests she project herself back into the past and save Christy. Piper and Leo arrive at Victor’s and Piper breaks the news. Victor reveals he knows about Coop and Piper realizes he can help them; he used his ring to show Phoebe her past loves. She summons Coop and asks to borrow his ring so she can go back in time. Coop agrees but warns it doesn’t always work as desired, because love is emotional, not practical. Leo goes with her. Piper tries to focus on Phoebe, and the two of them go into the past--but end up in 1975, where they meet a young Victor and Patty in bed. At that time, Prue was 5, Piper was 3 and Phoebe hasn’t been born yet; Piper suspects this is the night Phoebe was conceived. Piper and Leo explain things to Patty without giving away too much, and finally reveal that Paige and Phoebe are dead and that they have grown up to become the Charmed Ones. Patty suggests they use their family magic to get Piper to where she needs to go. She believes that if they can get Grams to travel with them, they can recreate the Power of Three and send away the Hollow. The three of them take the ring and try to go to Grams--but end up in a future where an elderly couple are playing Scrabble. Suddenly, the man asks Leo how to spell Zankou. The woman thinks it's cheating, but the man says he isn't asking her--he's asking himself. It turns out that the elderly couple is the future Piper and Leo--they'd been expecting their younger selves. The old Piper and Leo reveal that it's 50 years in the future, and that Piper is "Grams" now. They also tell Piper to focus on who she wants to get to with her heart, not her head, and they must work together to get rid of the Hollow. Piper and Leo are somewhat relieved that they eventually succeeded. They then focus properly, and end up in 1982 where Piper sees Grams, talking to her younger self. After young Piper leaves, they introduce themselves and Grams faints at the sight of Patty, because she had been dead for four years at the time. Dumain talks Billie through the process for her to travel back into the past. But when he mentions she has to focus on the Triad rather than Christy, she finally realizes she’s been manipulated. Dumain tells her go back and ask Christy so she’ll understand. , Piper, and Penny (Grams)--3 generations of Halliwell witches--prevent the destruction of the manor and of the Charmed Ones. ]] While Patty tries to wake Grams, Leo points out that he could be taken away again, because the final battle won't have been fought. Grams wakes up and Piper makes introductions and tells her she must help save the Charmed Ones. Grams is skeptical at first, but when Piper and Patty tell her she is the grandmother of the Charmed Ones, Grams is gratified and readily agrees to help. Billie projects herself back into the past at the Manor, just as the past Billie and Christy arrive. She warns them but past-Billie sends present-Billie flying into the wall with her telekinesis and goes on to fight. The battle starts to play out as before but then Piper, Grams, and Patty arrive to cast a spell which drives the Hollow out of the five girls. Present-Billie and Piper merge with their past selves; time has caught up with itself. Billie and Christy teleport out. The Angel Of Destiny arrives to take Leo back, because the final battle has not been fought. Piper explains everything to Paige and Phoebe, but notes they’re back where they started. Suddenly Wyatt and Chris appear from the future. They reveal that they were fighting demons in their time when without warning, Wyatt lost his powers. Billie and Christy are walking down a downtown street. Christy wants to get back to Magic School so they can get Dumain's help to kill the Charmed Ones. Billie tries to tell Christy that Dumain and the Triad have been using them all along. Christy isn't willing to listen, even when Billie tells her that Dumain tried to get her to go to the Triad first. Christy heads off to Magic School on her own. A disillusioned Billie realizes that her sister has become a killer. and Wyatt arrive from the future.]] Back at the manor, Chris and Wyatt explain that Wyatt lost his powers in the middle of a demon fight and they came back to the present to find out how. Coop arrives and Wyatt recognizes him as “Uncle Coop,” leaving Phoebe confused. Chris, Wyatt and Patty orb to Victor's apartment. Christy tells Dumain Billie has abandoned them but there’s a way to revive the Triad without her. Meanwhile, Grams is working on a potion when Henry arrives to talk to Paige. Coop insists on confessing his love to Phoebe but Phoebe can’t handle it and goes to talk to her sisters after giving him the ring back. Dumain shimmers in to grab Coop and the ring. Billie arrives and asks to talk to the sisters. They have vanquishing potions at the ready, but hear her out. She tells them that the Triad and Christy have been using her all along, and admits that she and Christy stole Wyatt's powers while they were infected with the Hollow. Future-Chris and Wyatt show up and reveal that Dumain is involved. Piper realizes they have to go back in time--but to before they summoned the Hollow, so they can get Wyatt's powers back. Phoebe calls for Coop, but he doesn't respond. Chris and Wyatt reveal that the Elders sent Coop to Phoebe so she could fall in love with him. They wanted to make up for all she'd sacrificed over the years, as well as for all Piper and Leo had to endure, so it won't be a forbidden love. They explain that in the future they’re as one and all she has to do is think about him to summon him. She does so and he appears, in great pain. He reveals Dumain took his ring and they plan to go back in time to warn the Triad. Billie thinks they've already gone back--but she can go back in time as well. Dumain and Christy find past-Dumain talking with the Triad. They try to warn the Triad that they have to get the Hollow before the Charmed Ones do. Just then, the Charmed Ones and Billie arrive as well. The Charmed Ones vanquish the Triad with potions, then Piper blows up present-Dumain. Past-Dumain starts to shimmer away, but Piper blasts him in mid-shimmer and blows him up as well. The Halliwells explain that Billie brought them back by projecting herself to Christy. Before Christy can react, Paige orbs the ring from Christy's finger. Christy accuses Billie of betraying her. Billie begs Christy one last time to give up evil. Instead, an enraged Christy launches a huge fireball at them. Billie telekinetically deflects it back, vaporizing Christy; realizing she has just killed her sister and that her entire family is gone, she breaks down in tears as the Charmed Ones comfort her. All the Halliwells are reunited at the Manor and Wyatt has his powers back; he happily orbs to his mother's side to show them. They reveal Billie has gotten back her own way and needs to be alone for a bit. The Angel of Destiny arrives with Leo and reveals this was how the battle was supposed to end. Victor and Patty arrive with the children and Coop reveals he can take Patty and Grams back and make sure they won’t remember what they’ve learned. Patty reveals that Victor told her Prue is dead, and it's one thing she wants to forget. Everyone shares a happy moment before going their separate ways. The next day, Piper comes down and suggests that she and her sisters should write everything down in the Book so they can pass it down the way it was passed down to them. Each write down what they’ve experienced and we see what will happen in the future. Coop and Phoebe marry (the Angel of Destiny presides) and have three daughters while Phoebe publishes a New York best-selling book called "Finding Love". It also shows Billie and the sisters remain very close friends. She is seen babysitting Phoebe's two eldest daughters. It's not known whether Phoebe regained her powers of levitation and empathy. Henry continues to look after his parolees and has a son and twin daughters with Paige, who continues to guide the next generation of witches and future whitelighters after embracing her whitelighter side. Piper and Leo have a daughter, named Melinda. Piper also follows her own dreams of opening a restaurant, while Leo once again becomes headmaster of the reclaimed Magic School and helps to train the next generation of witches until he retires. By then, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda have already taken over the fight between good and evil. The story suddenly goes forward to the year 2050 where it ends with an elderly Piper reading the last lines of their saga to her granddaughter, Prudence, before going upstairs with an elderly Leo as they pass the pictures of all their family, past and present, on the walls. The couple's other grandchildren run into the manor and Prudence telekinetically swings the doors closed for a final time, using her namesake's distinctive flick of the hand. As they do, we see a final flash of the triquetra, symbolizing the Power of Three. Book of Shadows The Final Entries Quotes :Wyatt: Uncle Coop! :(Wyatt gasps and covers his mouth, Chris hits him) :Phoebe: UNCLE Coop?!? :Grams: I can't get over how big this book has gotten. I'm so proud of you girls. :Piper: Then why don't you let me stir? :(Someone knocks at the door) :Grams: Piper, why don't you get that? :Piper: Paige, why don't you get that? :Paige: Okay, I'll get that. (gives a look) :Grams: Don't tell me she marries a Whitelighter, too? :Piper: Worse. A mortal. (smiles) :Grams: Oh, good God. Didn't I teach you girls anything? :Piper: Hey, what can I say? There's always Uncle Coop. Evils *Spirits of the Triad *Past and Future Dumain *Christy *Billie before her defection Vanquishes *The Triad spirits are vanquished once again by the Charmed Ones, this time with potions and are gone for good. *Future Dumain is blown up by Piper while in shock. *Past Dumain tries to shimmer out but is blown up by Piper in mid-shimmer *Christy launches a huge fireball at her sister and Billie telekineticly deflects it back at her, incinerating her. Videoclips thumb|left|300px|Chris & Wyatt coming from the future Notes * This is the final episode of Charmed produced. * The Series Finale earned 4.5 million viewers on original airing, the highest ratings for the season. * Many old Charmed familial faces reprise their roles one final time to appear in the finale, this includes; ::1. Jennifer Rhodes as Penny "Grams" Halliwell, who is first seen in Season 1 episode Is There A Woogy In The House?. ::2. Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell, the sisters' mother, who is first seen in the Season 1 episode That 70's Episode. ::3. James Read as Victor Bennett, the girls' father, who is first seen in the Season 3 episode We All Scream for Ice-Cream. ::4. Drew Fuller as future Chris Perry Halliwell, who first appeared in the Season 5 finale, Oh My Goddess and went onto becoming a series regular for Season 6. ::5. Wes Ramsey as future Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, who is first seen in the Season 6 episode, Chris Crossed. * Finola Hughes makes an allusion and reference to her TV Show, 'How Do I Look' when she sees Present Day Victor and says, "How Do I Look?" * Paige's body was never found, so therefor no one was entirely sure if she did indeed die in the explosion. * Ellen Geer had to wear eye contacts to match Holly Marie Combs' eye color. * Ellen Geer's long hair played a big part into choosing her as elderly Piper. * The producers chose to cast two elderly actors that look like Brian and Holly instead of using wigs and prosthetics on them, so that it would look real. Holly Marie Combs also demanded that no prosthetics were used on her due to her pregnancy. * This is Phoebe's third marriage in the series, her first was to Cole Turner in Marry-Go-Round and her second was to Dex Lawson in Rewitched. In flash-forwards we see she finally marries Coop in Magic School. * Holly Marie Combs is noticeably beginning to show with her second pregnancy in this episode. * Piper is the last sister to be seen (and heard) on the series. Ironically she was also the first in Something Wicca This Way Comes. * Piper is featured considerably more predominent that either Phoebe or Paige in this episode, largely due to the fact that both Phoebe and Paige died at the end of Kill Billie Vol. 2, but this is arguably because Holly Marie Combs was a fan-favorite. * All three sisters end up having three children of their own. * Piper has a little girl named Melinda Halliwell, who is a completely different little girl from Melinda Wyatt, the little girl Piper and Leo shared in Mortality Bites. * We learn that the Charmed Ones finally win back Magic school. * Through flash-forwards we learn that Billie still remains close to the Charmed Ones, more specifically Phoebe. * Phoebe writes her own book. * Piper finally follows her dream and opens her own restaurant. Although nothing is said about what happened to P3. * Brad Kern stated in an interview that he never bothered asking Shannen Doherty to reprise her role as Prue for the finale, because had he asked Shannen to reprise her role as Prue, the episode would have been more focused on Prue's return and he wanted to focus on the Charmed family, which is still alive. * The final homage features various pictures of the characters, however Prue, or at least Shannen Doherty as Prue, is noticeably absent from any of these pictures (Something that was highly criticized by fans of the series) . This is explained by Brad Kern as the budget did not allow for them to feature any photographs of Shannen as Prue, as this meant paying Doherty a large residual since she owns a certain percentage of her character. ** However, the girl that Patty is reading to in one of the pictures may indeed be Prue. Out of all the child starlets that have portrayed a younger Halliwell sister, the girl in the picture easily most resembles Emmalee Thompson, who portrayed kid Prue in "That '70s Episode". That same picture, though, was used in a way that implied it was a picture of Patty and Piper in "A Witch's Tail Part 2", however this is likely because they didn't have a mother-and-child picture with any of the other child sister actresses in-house. * Despite being featured heavily throughout the series' run, both Dorian Gregory and Julian McMahon surprisingly join Doherty among the most notable cast members which surprisingly weren't featured in the finale. Unlike Prue, however, neither Gregory's character (Darryl Morris) nor McMahon's (Cole Turner) was even granted a mention. * Piper's granddaughter closes the Halliwell manor front door in keeping with tradition. * The ending shot of the Halliwell manor door closing and the camera zooming out onto the Halliwell manor was a re-used shot from the Season 4 finale, Witch Way Now, this was due to the limited budget. * The end of the episode featured a triquetra glowing on the screen similar which was used for the "Previously on Charmed shots" in the beginning of the episodes. * Over the course of the series, a total of 610 Evil beings are vanquished. The vast majority (466) are demons. 26 warlocks, 39 vampires, 18 darklighters, 11 mortals, 8 evil witches and 46 various others make up the rest. The Charmed Ones themselves have vanquished 374 beings. Of the remainder, 23 are vanquished by Cole, 25 by Leo, 27 by Billie and Christy, 34 by other good guys, and 127 by other bad guys. * Despite the timeline being changed Chris seems to retain his past memory. * It is possible that the pages the sisters wrote their life stories on during the final moments of the series do not exist; when future Piper is seen reading the end of her story to her granddaughter, the camera pans up to reveal that she's looking at the "Love Spell" page (used by Piper and Phoebe in Dream Sorcerer), rather than a new, hand-written article. * When Piper and Leo accidentally visit themselves in the future, Piper is trying to play "Zankou" with an "X" in Scrabble. Not only did she spell it wrong, but under Scrabble rules, proper nouns aren't playable words to begin with. Although future Piper and Leo could have left this rule out because they are only seen to spell out demons' names. * When playing their own "Demon Scrabble", future Piper and Leo spell out following names of demons: Javna, Vicus, Crone, Necron, Troxa, Triad, Imara, Sargon, Andras, Libris, Bosk, Zankou, Kurzon, Tracer, Daleek and Furies. * In the novel Trickery Treat, Phoebe regains her Empathy power back, five months after the events of this episode. * Older Piper decides that the sauce needs more wine in one of the future scenes, reminiscent of the how Piper auditions for Quake by adding more wine to the sauce in Something Wicca This Way Comes External links * * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 822